Fear : 150th Hunger Games
by TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo
Summary: "I'm scared.. I-I don't know what to do anymore.." When legends and myths become reality, so does your fear. "They're out there somewhere.. They're watching me!" When your fear takes control, what are you going to do? *SYOT Open*
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I'm TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo, but call me Cel. This is my first SYOT, so please review and tell me what you think. So, enjoy this prologue.**

_**Golden Glitz**_

_**District One Female**_

_**17.**_

I kept running.

She was getting closer, I could feel it.

I pushed myself, running with all my might.

I was scared. No, I was very scared. I hated her. I hated the Head Gamemaker. I hated the President. I hated my so-called friends. I hated the careers. I hated everyone. I didn't know why I volunteered in the first place. I shouldn't have raised my hand, and shouted those 4 words.

**4 words**

Just 4 words…. And they ruined my life.

The moon shone on the sky, and it made the arena more beautiful. More magical. Deadlier, and at the same time… Scary.

A twig snapped, and I snapped my head to look behind. I didn't even realize that I had entered the forest. A gust of wind passed, and it made my blazing red hair messy. Normally, I would scream in frustration and tried to fix my hair, but this time, I didn't care. A bead of sweat ran down from my forehead, and I panted heavily. After realizing that there was no one around, I sighed in relief.

How stupid of me.

2 bright red, bloodshot eyes peered at me. And that mad grin, I couldn't tore my gaze away. My body was paralyzed with fear. A cloud passed, and blocked the moon, which was the only source of light at the moment, and the arena darkened. My eyes widened when she slowly started to walk towards me.

A scream ripped from my throat as she leaped, and raised her scythe. I couldn't do anything. My spear was missing and I only had a small dagger with me. And I did the stupidest thing in the world.

Scream.

Back in the academy, we were not allowed to scream. Screaming and crying. Both of them were a sign of weakness. And we, the careers, we were strong. We wouldn't get any food if we didn't get a perfect score on a test. And it was torture to me. But now, I would do anything than fighting in this arena.

I felt a sharp pain on my torso, and I fell to the ground, clutching my now missing stomach. Blood pooled around me, and it took me a while to realize that it was my blood. Tears were now running freely on my cheeks, and I bit my lip to suppress the pain.

My vision grew hazy and black spots filled appeared. I knew this was the end for me. The last thing I saw was that mad grin, and those words.

"_Teke-teke."_

**So, what do you guys think about it? Was it bad? And yes, this is a SYOT, so please submit tributes. The maximum number of tributes an author can send is 2, so be creative. This a first come first serve. The form is on my profile. And please no repeat tributes. And be creative and detailed with your tributes.**

**Rules :**

**No Mary-sues or Gary-stues, I hate them. If I spot one, I will reject them immediately.**

**Please read and review this story, tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it.**

**No character bashing, respect the authors who created them.**

**There's not going to be a sponsor system, it's too risky. And the number of tributes in this story are 48. The amount is doubled. Because this is a quarter quell (duh?). I claimed the girl from 1, so district one first female was claimed by me, so I still need the second female. **

**And, I need a beta… anyone wants to be my beta? **

**Thank you for reading this.**

**Love,**

**Cel.**


	2. Introduction

**This is the first chapter, a little bit short, but enjoy!**

* * *

People in the district sat on their chairs nervously, waiting for the Capitol news to came out. President Snow had insisted that he would read this year Quarter Quell's twist. As the Capitol seal came out and the anthem began playing. Then, the President's came out.

President Xavier Snow was a young President, only in his late 20s, but he was known for his cruelness. Last year's game was brutal, an abandoned island with exploding berries and coconuts. But in the end, all the tributes died, not a single soul came out.

"Good evening, citizens of Panem. I am here to read this year's twist. Last year's game was a bit unexpected, and let us say that the Head Gamemaker is not here.." He began to talk, "But I am sure that this year will be the most amazing Quarter Quell in the history!"

No one clapped, no one blinked. Even the younger children started crying upon hearing his voice. A girl with long brown hair wearing pink dress came out with a box. The President murmured something and the girl nodded. She bounced happily to the side, and smiled widely.

"This year.. To honor the new gamemaker, Fidelia Hadley, and her amazing ideas, the amount of tributes that are going to be reaped will be doubled. Every district must send forth four tributes."

The Capitol people cheered, and the screen went black. Soon, wailing could be heard. Parents held their children and cried together, wishing that this was only a dream. But it wasn't.

* * *

Unknown to them, The President smiled evilly, before going back to his mansion.

"They were quite excited, weren't they, Xavier?" Fidelia Hadley murmured and began sipping her wine, and grinned wickedly,"after all, they don't even know what the **REAL** twists are.."

President Snow looked at her uncertainly, and after he saw those devious glint in her eyes, he began to grin. "Yes, how clever of you, Fidelia," He said and paused, "But if they found out that you were lying to them all along, are they going to be mad?"

The Head Gamemaker pondered over the new information. Her eyebrows creased, as she frowned. The President grinned lazily at her, as if daring her to challenge his authority.

"UNCLE!" A little girl came running at him. Her light brown hair was messy, but it looked lovely. Fidelia and Xavier broke out of their trance and smiled softly at the little girl.

"Hey there, Flower," He said softly, "Why weren't you in bed? It's late, and you need to sleep.."

She pouted, and looked at her mom, who stared at her sternly. She began to use her puppy eyes look, but her mother knew better. She walked, and she took her from his arms, and began to talk.

"Your uncle is right, Rosemary, you need to sleep. Now go to sleep, young lady." Her mother ordered her softly. The girl nodded, and ran back to her room.

"You see, dear cousin, there is no need for that. I have my own ways dealing with that kind of issue. And excuse me, I need to sleep to prepare for the interview tomorrow", Fidelia said tiredly, "And you do need to sleep, you are the President after all."

She smiled and muttered goodnight, before joining her daughter in her room. The President stared at his cousin, and shook his head.

_**I hope you're right, Cousin,**_ He thought to himself,_** I hope you're right.**_

* * *

**Was it bad? I hope it wasn't… And please submit tributes! I would appreciate it. The sooner I had tributes from 1 and 2, I could start writing the reapings. I added some changes in this chapter. Hope you like it. And.. I have a lot of open spots, so please please please submit a tribute! I also wanted to thank Snow Wolfe6631 for being a very helpful and greatest beta ever!**

**Love,**

**Cel.**


	3. Tributes

**Hi guys, these are the tributes. I still need a lot of tributes, really, so please enter some tributes. You can enter up to 3 tributes.**

* * *

**Tributes****_ :_**

_**District 1 - Luxury**_

**Female : **Golden Glitz - Me

**Male : **Valor Delacroix - Shadowdude90

**Female : **Eveline Lépou - Mon Devou

**Male :** Zachariah Colmstock - Mon Devou

* * *

**_District 2 - Masonry_**

**Female : **Andromeda Alexander - Shadowdude90

**Male : **Orion Alexander - Shadowdude90

**Female :**

**Male :**

* * *

**_District 3 -Technology_**

**Female :**

**Male :**

**Female :**

**Male :**

* * *

**_District 4 - Fishing_**

**Female : **Rilana "Riley" Kramer - Julyette of Wonder

**Male:**

**Female :**

**Male :**

* * *

**_District 5 - Power_**

**Female :**

**Male : **Gavin Riley Anderson -MortisRose

**Female :**

**Male :**

* * *

**_District 6 - Transportation_**

**Female :**

**Male :**

**Female :**

**Male :**

* * *

**_District 7 - Lumber_**

**Female :**

**Male :**

**Female :**

**Male :**

* * *

**_District 8 - Textiles_**

**Female :**

**Male :**

**Female :**

**Male :**

* * *

**_District 9 - Grain_**

**Female :**

**Male :**

**Female :**

**Male :**

* * *

**_District 10 - Livestock_**

**Female :**

**Male :**

**Female :**

**Male :**

* * *

_**District 11-**__**Agriculture**_

**Female : **Katherine "Kitty" Gandel - Snow Wolfe3361

**Male :**

**Female :**

**Male :**

* * *

**_District 12 -Mining_**

**Female : **Lissy Jansen - MortisRose

**Male :**

**Female :**

**Male :**

* * *

**I'm half done with district 1's reaping, so please be really patient with this story. And please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading this!  
**


	4. Bad News

Hi everybody. I'm sorry that you think this is an update. But I'm sorry, this is not an update.

I have a bad news.

I'm TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo's cousin. Her real name is Callista, but me and my siblings always called her Celeste. That's her nickname.

The thing is, she died. She committed suicide.

We didn't even know. We were shocked. We found 3 letters on her desk. 1 for her family, 1 for her boyfriend, and 1 for Fanfiction.

She asked us to post it on fanfiction. So we did. Please read it.

* * *

_Dear my friends and readers on fanfiction,_

_If you're reading this, then my cousin did post this letter online. And I'm very grateful for that._

_You guys are probably wondering why I committed suicide. _

_Well, life is hard for me. Not everyone has a good life.I'm one of those people._

_I discovered fanfiction 4 years ago, and I decided to become a member on 28__th__ January. It has been a fun year in this site. I made some new friends. We chatted, read each other's stories, gave advices to each other._

_I never thought that Fanfiction was going to be a big part of my life. I always read new stories, made new friends. But it also has a dark side._

_Some people PM-ed me about my stories. They said it was bad, a trash, etc. First, I let them talk like that, thinking that they would stop. But no, it became worse._

_Finally, I couldn't handle it. I put my stories on hiatus, and left fanfiction for a while. But when I came back, my Inbox was overflowing with spam letters. They wouldn't stop. I already blocked them. But they always came back with a new account._

_I knew that was cyberbullying. I tried to be strong. But the bullying everywhere was becoming worse. One day, the bullies, in real life as well on the internet, said that I should die._

_I knew that they were right._

_If you're reading this right now, then I'm probably gone._

_Thank you for your support,my dear readers. I can't say all of your penname, but please know that I love you guys, and I will always remember you._

_Thank you my dear friends on fanfiction :_

_Snow Wolfe6631 – She's my Hunger Games best friend. I love her like a sister, even though I just met her not that long ago._

_HoneyBear8342 – She's my Lord Of The Rings best girl friend. She's like the sister that I never had. We had a lot of things in common. We met on 25__th__ January, not that long ago._

_TeamCudgee – He's my friend. And he's one of my Hunger Games friend. Even though that I don't know him so well, I consider him my friend._

_JigokuTenshi834 – I don't know if she still remembers me. She is my best friend too._

_Remember, I will always love you guys._

_Love,_

_TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo A.K.A Callista_

* * *

Rest In Peace, Callista.

You are our angel..

We will miss you..

So much..


End file.
